


FETISH N - THE POWER OF WORDS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH N - THE POWER OF WORDS

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-----------------------------------------

THE POWER OF WORDS

 

“Asuma... mmm, I love your huge cock... force me down on my knees! I want to suck on it and taste your cum... Rub that sensitive head over my lips... I need it!” Iruka panted and whimpered wantonly. “Make me beg for you, make me wail and plead for you to fuck me raw ...”

“Iruka!” Asuma groaned, his breathing rough with passion... Iruka knew just what would drive him mad with lust. Iruka writhed against Asuma and slipped his fingers up under the hem of Asuma’s shirt, dragging his blunt nails lightly up Asuma’s tight stomach and making his breath catch with a low grunt. Iruka’s fingers stroked through the hair on Asuma’s chest, running along the sensitive skin beneath and rolling his nipples between his fingers.

Asuma couldn’t wait, he needed his enthralling lover desperately... why did Iruka always do this when he returned from a mission?! Asuma glanced at the mission room door again; someone could come in at any moment. Iruka took Asuma’s momentary distraction to unfasten Asuma’s pants and draw his cock out.

Iruka dropped to his knees, his wide innocent brown eyes gazing up at Asuma even as his skilled mouth drew on Asuma’s swollen flesh with expert slow bobs of his head.

“Nnnnnhh!” Asuma gasped his head falling back for a moment as he was overcome with the pleasure of Iruka’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Iruka’s tongue dancing over the flesh with knowing laps.

“Aah, Iruka! Kami! Please!” Asuma admonished his voice a gravely rasp between labored breaths. They had to stop before someone caught them... but Asuma’s protests seemed only to arouse Iruka more.

Iruka released Asuma’s erection, swiftly rising and dropping his pants, bowing over his desk and mewing as he looked back at Asuma. Asuma rumbled a low desperate growl and succumbed, how could he resist?!

Asuma moved to cup Iruka’s body, his finger stroking over the slick hole... Iruka always prepared for him, knowing he’d win... Asuma couldn’t resist him. Asuma’s cock brushed the glorious entrance... the Nirvana that Asuma was powerless to deny.

“Ahhh... I feel your massive cock against my tight little hole... can you see how my body wants it?” Iruka whined and bucked against Asuma’s cock, as if waiting was unbearable. “I love it! I love the feel as you’re pushing the head against my ass, getting it slick and ready to fuck... cream me up inside and get me wide open!”

Asuma’s fingers clasped and tightened on Iruka’s hips, the last of his restraint shredding. “Damn Iruka... I need you, I want to sink into your tight ass so badly!” Asuma hissed, even as he pressed his cock into the amazing temptation of Iruka’s willing body.

“Aah, your cock is so big... I can feel your immense cock stretching, filling my hole... Asuma your cock feels so good, so hard!” Iruka exclaimed deliriously, his slender body agilely writhing and grinding into Asuma’s cock, the snug passage rippling along Asuma’s engorged flesh... caressing it as Iruka bowed up sensuously in yearning.

“Take me! Ah yes, fuck me! Fuck me rough! Ah! Asuma you feel so amazing! Slam it hard, ah fuck! Yes! Make me scream...” Iruka wailed in a heated frenzy. “Ah! I can feel you... you’re so hard, I feel it, pulsing deep in my body... fucking me until I can’t think of anything but you...”

Asuma groaned, “Iruka! Kami... so tight!”

Iruka’s skin was slick with sweat under Asuma’s hands, the smell of his arousal heavy in the air. “Mmmm...” Iruka moaned loudly, “It feels so good, you hammering into my tight, hot hole... can you feel my body clinging to your cock? Clenching around you, drawing you in with every powerful slam of your hips!”

Iruka’s cries thrilled Asuma, inflaming his lust until all thought of being overheard was rendered inconsequential in the face of his urgent need.

“Your cock is so thick... Spreading me wide around your swollen, throbbing rod...” Iruka whined loudly, then gasped. “Ahh, it’s so big! I can feel you spearing so deep... bury yourself; sink your balls into my ass! I can feel them slapping against me with every pound of your dick... make me scream your name! Fuck my hot hole, fuck it!”

Asuma’s eyes widened, those dirty words coming out of Iruka’s mouth were so damn erotic, he had to struggle not to cum... And seeing how excited Iruka was becoming at saying those things to him only made it harder... Asuma was going to fuck his nasty little lover until he couldn’t speak, and was reduced to primal cries of rhapsody.

Asuma’s hips slammed harder into the smaller man and Iruka shrieked in ecstasy, rocking back into Asuma’s strokes and baiting Asuma further. “Ahhh yes, fuck me! Yes! Slam your throbbing cock into me! Fuck! Yes! Deeper! Harder, rougher!”

The ravenous, almost feverish brightness of Iruka’s eyes... those perverse words falling from those cherubic lips... Asuma groaned, excited to an almost frantic state of arousal... the taunts from the almost angelic man, teasing Asuma like no one before him ever had.

Iruka moaned wordless pleasured wails of rapture, his body trembling with every hammer of Asuma’s cock until he bucked hard and cried his release. The magnificent rhythmic contractions of his body drew a long, deep bellow of gratification from Asuma as his hips ground deep once more and he released in his extraordinary lover’s body.

Asuma lay covering Iruka as they gulped air and tried to calm their heart beats. Asuma brushed aside Iruka’s damp hair and kissed the back of his neck affectionately before murmuring a soft chastisement, “Iruka, why do you always do this to me? You know how desperately I desire you... it’s agonizing being away from you...”

Iruka never answered, just mewed softly like always and curved up into his lover, enjoying the way Asuma’s body cupped his for a moment before impishly squirming and feeling Asuma’s balls rub the outside of his hole.

Asuma groaned, “Now don’t you start that again...” Asuma shifted his hips, withdrawing his cock from Iruka’s body and growling adoringly. “I’ll be waiting for you at home when you get off work...” then drew his pants up and fastened them.

Iruka’s eyes flashed mischievously and as he straightened... his finger caught a drop of cum leaking from his ass and brought it up to his mouth, his tongue darted out and wrapped around the finger drawing it into his mouth. His lips pursed around it, then he drew the finger out slowly, his eyes never leaving Asuma’s.

Asuma groaned and drew Iruka’s pants up, giving Iruka a last ravenous glance. Asuma cupped his chin and kissed Iruka passionately. “Come home soon... I don’t think I can bear to wait...”

Iruka gave a smug smile and nodded, “I will be home very soon... I promise.”

Asuma swallowed hard and left before he could change his mind. Iruka was so sexy... it was impossible to resist long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka watched his lover quickly escape with a triumphant grin. Then he stepped outside to the hall and smiled at Kakashi. “Thank you for ‘watching the door’.”

Kakashi chuckled; it turned Iruka on to tease his lover, to make Asuma think they were about to be discovered but Iruka would never actually allow that to happen...

They always set this up for when Asuma would return... Kakashi would watch the door and misdirect people while Iruka had his fun and Iruka would give Kakashi first choice on the next mission... But Iruka knew the real reason Kakashi did this, deep down Kakashi was a romantic. ...And a pervert.

 

\----------------------------------------------  
END  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Narratophilia: is a sexual fetish, whereby the telling of dirty and obscene words to sexual partner is sexually arousing.


End file.
